Un mariage deux en un !
by totallyGSR
Summary: Nick se marie ...GSR


Un mariage deux en un.

Toute l'équipe était réunie en ce samedi 18 juillet. Cette date très importante marquait pour l'un des csi présent un grand virage. En effet, en ce merveilleux jour, Nick et sa compagne Loreena allaient se dire « oui » pour la vie.

Nick attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses deux témoins dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il tournait en rond, stressé. Il savait que Loreena était la femme de sa vie, parfaite, juste faite pour lui. Mais le doute qu'elle dise « non » avait prit place dans son esprit.

Pour un autre membre de l'équipe, ce jour était important. Il avait décidé de révéler son amour pour une magnifique créature. Cette femme lui avait prit son cœur 6 ans auparavant lors d'une conférence à San Francisco. Grissom tournait en rond dans sa chambre, choisissant son plus beau costume.

Un an, cela faisait une courte année qu'ils avaient sauvé Nick, et aujourd'hui il se mariait. Grissom avait décidé depuis une semaine que ce serait le jour parfait pour dire à Sara ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, au risque qu'elle le rejette après ces longues années. Tout était mis en place, Jim était dans la confidence.

--

Greg et Warrick arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils demandèrent à la réceptionniste de leur indiquer la chambre de Nick Stokes. C'est très en colère qu'il les attendait de pied ferme.

Nick : « Les gars pour une fois vous pourriez pas être à l'heure ? »

Warrick : « Oh c'est bon le jeune marié, on s'est perdu en route ! »

Greg : « Quelle idée de se marier à Vegas franchement ! »

Nick : « Parce que ma femme a choisi Vegas ! »

Warrick : « Mon dieu, il se laisse déjà mener par le bout du nez ! »

Nick : « C'est vrai que tu t'y connais mieux en mariage Warrick ! »

Warrick : « Fais attention tu risques de perdre un témoin ! »

Greg : « Alors comment tu te sens ? »

Nick : « Stressé ! Et si elle me disait non ? »

Warrick : « Elle est folle de toi, et puis elle est parfaite. »

Nick (plaisantant) : « Ne touche pas à ma femme ! »

Warrick : « Doucement l'ami, elle ne l'est pas encore ! »

--

A l'autre bout de la ville, Grissom changeait de costume pour la quatrième fois. La sonnerie retentit et c'est avec soulagement qu'il alla ouvrir.

Grissom : « Jim ! Tu me sauves la vie ! »

Brass (rigolant) : « Encore une fois ! Va falloir que j'arrête ! »

Grissom : « Je n'arrive pas à choisir mon costume. »

Brass : « Laisse moi entrer et je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Grissom offrit une bière à son ami, puis il se mit à faire un défilé devant lui. Par moment Brass explosait de rire devant la mine de Grissom. Comme il s'en doutait, son ami n'était pas fan de mode. Après vingt minutes d'essayages intensifs, ils trouvèrent enfin leur bonheur.

Brass : « C'est parfait ! »

Grissom : « Tu crois ? Je trouve que c'est bizarre : costume et chemise noir, cravate blanche….. »

Brass : « Ce n'est pas bizarre. C'est disons, à la mode. »

Grissom : « Justement, la mode et moi ça fait deux ! Et puis je ne pense pas que ça plaira à Sara ! » »

Brass : « Gil, ce n'est pas parce que Sara est csi et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de faire les magasins qu'elle n'aime pas la mode. Elle reste une femme. Et les femmes sont sensibles à ces petits détails qui font la différence.»

Grissom : « Ah, parce que maintenant tu t'y connais en sensibilité féminine. »

Brass : « Apparemment, plus que toi ! »

Grissom : « Bon, je vais me raser on va être en retard. »

Brass : « Rectification, tu vas être en retard. Moi je suis prêt ! »

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture du policier pour se rendre sur le lieu de la cérémonie. C'est après une demi heure de route qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Sara et Catherine étaient déjà là. Grissom descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers les deux femmes. Il embrassa tout d'abord Catherine, puis se dirigea lentement vers Sara, pour mémoriser sa silhouette dans son cerveau. Il posa délicatement sa main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme et lui fit la bise.

Sara : « Grissom, vous êtes … Ce costume vous va très bien. »

Grissom : « Merci. Vous êtes très charmante Sara. »

Sara (rougissant) : « Merci beaucoup. »

Grissom avait raison, elle était très charmante. Sara était vêtue d'une robe de couleur sable, légèrement décolletée et fendue sur la jambe droite, dévoilant un mollet musclé. Elle portait des chaussures blanches à talon, affinant sa silhouette déjà parfaite. Un châle léger de la même couleur que la robe était posée sur ses épaules, et elle tenait en main une pochette blanche ornée de perles de couleur dorée. Pour l'occasion elle s'était légèrement maquillée, le mascara mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux chocolats, et son rouge à lèvre laissant apparaître de belles lèvres pulpeuses. Elle n'était pas charmante, elle était magnifique, et Grissom le pensait largement.

--

A l'hôtel, les trois garçons se pressaient. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Greg ornée de décorations pour l'occasion. C'est Rosie qui avait demandé au jeune homme de mettre un bouquet de roses blanches sur le capot de sa voiture, et d'y accrocher des nœuds de même couleur. Le blanc représentant la pureté d'un amour éternel.

Ils roulèrent durant dix minutes, puis virent apparaître l'église. Le cœur de Nick s'emballa un peu plus. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il aperçut Sara sur le parvis, accompagnée de Catherine, Grissom et Brass. Les trois garçons descendirent et rejoignirent leurs amis.

Nick : « Sara tu es ….. Resplendissante ! »

Sara (rougissant) : « Merci Nick. Je te retourne le compliment. »

Nick (la prenant dans ses bras) : « Petite sœur, heureusement que tu es là ! Je suis si stressé, et si elle disait non ? »

Sara : « Pourquoi veut tu qu'elle dise non ? Nick, tu es l'homme idéal : romantique, charmant, beau, sensible … Que veux tu de plus ? »

Nick : « Merci. Mais on est jamais à l'abris d'un râteau ! »

Sara : « Si elle fait ça, je me charge de son cas ! »

Nick (souriant) : « Merci d'être là ! Sans toi je …. »

Sara : « Tu seras en retard pour ton mariage » - _montrant sa montre _- « Nicky, il est l'heure ! »

--

Nick attendait droit comme un « i » devant l'autel. Greg et Warrick se tenaient à sa droite, faisant déjà des sourires charmeurs aux demoiselles d'honneur situées en face d'eux.

Brass, Grissom, Catherine et Sara se tenaient assis aux premiers rangs du côté du marié.

Catherine : « Sara regarde moi ces deux là ! Ils ne changerons donc jamais ! »

Sara : « Et non ! Que veux tu ! »

Catherine : « Ils viennent au mariage de leur ami pour draguer les demoiselles d'honneur ! »

Sara : « Tu les connais ! Surtout Greg, il est intenable ! Pire qu'un gosse. Au fait, Lindsay va bien ? »

Catherine : « Oui aux dernières nouvelles elle était dans la cordillères des Andes. »

Sara : « Qu'elle idée elle a eu si jeune de parcourir l'Amérique Latine ! »

Catherine : « Pour ça il faut remercier Paolo ! »

Brass : « Alors Gil, pas trop stressé ? »

Grissom : « Oh si ! Comme un adolescent qui attend patiemment son premier rendez-vous. »

Brass (plaisantant) : « Ah parce que tu as déjà connu un premier rendez vous ? »

Grissom : « Très drôle ! Sérieusement Jim, tu penses que ……….. »

Brass : « Non Gil, elle ne refusera pas. Elle est folle amoureuse de toi depuis San Francisco. Je l'ai observé toute à l'heure, elle ne te regardait pas, elle te dévorait des yeux. Et si elle dit non je m'en charge ! »

Grissom (rigolant) : « Tu ne lui fera jamais rien. »

Brass : « C'est vrai ! »

--

La musique retentit dans l'église. Tout le monde se mit debout et se tourna vers la porte. Nick se tendit encore un peu plus, stressé. Il était vraiment impatient que cette heure passe et que Loreena soit sienne.

Deux petites filles firent leur entrée, des paniers de pétales blanc dans les mains. Elles en balançaient partout sur leur passage puis prirent place aux côtés des demoiselles d'honneur. Loreena fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, des roses en reliefs faites avec du tissus cousues sur le bas de sa robe. Le haut était un bustier blanc avec de fines bretelles. Elle portait des gants écrus assortis au chapeau et à ses chaussures.

Lorsque Nick l'aperçut son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était magnifique. Dans quelques minutes elle allait devenir sa femme. Une renaissance de lui-même depuis un an, depuis que son équipe l'ai sauvé in extremis de la mort. Dans son coffre de verre sous la terre, il avait vu sa vie défiler. Son plus grand regret étant de n'avoir jamais rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Et puis un jour, au détour d'un dîner elle avait fait son apparition. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un t shirt orange, lui adressant un délicat sourire. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour. ET puis vint le premier rendez vous, la première nuit, le déménagement, les fiançailles, puis ce magnifique jour.

Elle était là face à lui, souriante. Il croisa son regard, et y mit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Les personnes présentent reprirent leurs places assisses, la cérémonie allait débuter. Le prêtre fit son long discours pendant quarante cinq minutes. De longues minutes durant lesquelles Nick et sa femme maudissait le prêtre, puis vint le moment crucial.

Prêtre : « Monsieur Nick Stokes, acceptait vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Loreena Delamonte ici présente, de lui jurer fidélité et de l'accompagner dans la joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Nick : « Oui je le veux. »

Prêtre : « Mademoiselle Loreena Delamonte, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Nick Stokes ici présent pour époux, de lui jurer fidélité et de l'accompagner dans la joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Rosie : « Oui je le veux ! »

Prêtre : « Très bien, nous allons donc procéder à l'échange des anneaux.»

Nick (passant l'alliance au doigt de Loreena) : « Loreena je te prend pour épouse et jure de t'accompagner, de répondre à tes besoins jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et te voue un amour éternel. »

Loreena (passant l'alliance au doigt de Nick) : « Nick Stokes je te prend pour époux et jure de t'accompagner durant notre vie commune, je suis à toi pour la vie. »

Prêtre : « Très bien, je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens du mariage. Monsieur, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.»

Nick s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, d'un renversé il l'embrassa délicatement sous les applaudissements, les cris et les larmes de joie des invités.

--

Les invités s'installèrent à leur place, indiquée par un bout de papier a côté des verres. Nick et Loreen a se tenait à la table au bout de la salle, face aux invités. Au côté de Nick se trouvait les deux témoins, du côté de la mariée se tenait les deux demoiselles d'honneur. L'équipe de csi se trouvait à une table, à droite du jeune marié. Une fois les verres servis, suivie la séance des discours. Une demoiselle d'honneur se leva et commença le sien.

Demoiselle d'honneur : « Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu te marierais avant moi ma petite Loreena, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Et pourtant me voilà à ton mariage avec le fabuleux Nick. On se connaît depuis des années ma chérie, tu m'as présenté nombreuses de tes conquêtes, mais lorsque tu m'a présenté Nick j'ai tout de suite sentie que c'était pour la vie ! Je suis heureuse pour toi et du bonheur qu'il t'apporte. Las Vegas n'a qu'à bien se tenir, entre une avocate réputée du barreau et un expert de la police scientifique Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux ! »

Elle se rassit et fut embrassée par la mariée. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sara de se lever.

Sara : « Mon cher Nick, tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde, c'est logiquement au rôle du témoin de faire ce discours mais tu me l'a demandé à moi ! Je suis si fière de toi mon grand frère. Je me souviens encore de mon arrivée ici. Tu as été le premier à m'accueillir chaleureusement. Tu es tout de suite devenu mon ami, et m'a réconforté dans mes moments de faiblesse. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours été à l'écoute. Après ce qui t'es arrivé, j'ai eu peur que tu ne survives pas ! Mais grâce à Loreena tu as réussi à remonter la pente et à croire de nouveau en l'avenir ! Je dois dire que tu as vraiment trouvé la femme idéale pour toi, et attention si elle te fait souffrir ! En tout cas je suis heureuse pour toi, et je serais toujours là pour t'épauler et te soutenir ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir des petits Stokes courir partout ! »

Sara fut applaudit par les amis et la famille présents. Nick lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. Il avait finalement bien fait de lui demander de faire ce discours. Sara, sa sœur, son amie, celle qui le comprend.

--

Une fois l'entrée finie, Brass se leva et alla parler à Nick. Grissom savait que le moment qu'il attendait était venu. Il vit Nick lui adresser un sourire et dire « oui » à Brass ! Il informa sa femme de ce changement puis se dirigea vers Grissom.

Nick : « Je suis fier de vous chef ! Elle attend ça depuis si longtemps. De plus Loreena est très heureuse de débuter sur cette chanson ! »

Nick retourna auprès de sa femme et l'invita à danser. Il passa près de Sara.

Nick (chuchotant) : « Ne laisse pas cette chance passer ! »

Puis il poursuivit sa route vers le centre de la piste. La voix de l'animateur de la soirée se fit entendre.

Animateur : « Pour la première danse, voici « Je te promet » de Johnny Halliday! »

La musique débuta et Grissom se leva pour inviter Sara à danser.

Grissom : « Vous venez ! »

Sara : « Mais hum… c'est la danse réservée aux mariés ! »

Grissom : « C'est pour cela que je veux t'inviter Sara ! »

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Grissom ne la laissa pas de marbre. Confuse et le rose aux joues elle accepta la main de Grissom et le suivit au centre de la salle. Nick lui adressa un clin d'œil et commença à danser avec sa femme.

_« Je te promet le sel aux baisers de ma bouche,_

_Je te promet le miel à ma main qui te touches,_

_Je te promet le ciel au dessus de ta couche,_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces. »_

Nick et Loreena dansaient lentement, se souriant. Grissom enlaça Sara et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il posa une main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme et la mena sur des pas de danses simplistes.

_« Je te promet la clé des secrets de mon âme, _

_Je te promet la vie de mes rires à mes larmes,_

_Je te promet le feu à la place des armes,_

_Et jamais des adieux, rien que des au revoirs. »_

Les deux couples dansaient maintenant enlacés. Loreena avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Nick, lui caressant de temps à autre la joue avec son nez. Grissom et Sara dansaient au même rythme que les mariés, mais ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Lui arborait un léger sourire, et la jeune femme rougissait, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait invité maintenant.

_« J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil,_

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel,_

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,_

_Je te promet une histoire différente des autres, _

_J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore ! »_

Grissom rapprocha Sara vers lui sans jamais se quitter du regard. Il voulait lui faire comprendre au travers de cette musique que c'est ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Elle se laissa guider par son cavalier, et se détendit un peu plus.

_« Je te promet des jours doubles comme tes veines,_

_Je te promets des nuits rouge comme te rêves,_

_Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches,_

_Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches. »_

Grissom entraîna Sara dans un slow un peu plus vite, collant son bas ventre à celui de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa guider par le bassin de son partenaire, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Était-il en train de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

_« Je te promet mes bras pour porter tes angoisses_

_Je te promet mes mains pour que tu les embrasse,_

_Je te promet mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir,_

_Je te promet d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir. »_

Ils étaient tous les quatre enlacés. Sara croisa le regarde de Nick qui lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire. Toutes les interrogations disparurent, elle avait compris. Grissom essayait bien de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Sinon pourquoi l'avoir invité sur cette chanson ? Une chanson française en plus. Elle le serra plus fort, et se mit à dessiner des arabesques dans son cou, et tourner ses doigts autour de ses cheveux grisonnants. Il l'a regarda, souriant.

_« J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil,_

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peu croire au ciel,_

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,_

_Je te promet une histoire différente des autres, _

_Si tu m'aide à y croire encore. »_

Nick et Loreena avaient arrêtait de danser pour contempler le second couple sur la piste. Grissom et Sara avaient les yeux fermés, se nourrissant de cette chaude étreinte. Ils étaient coupés du monde, soulagés de s'être compris.

_« Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait,_

_Si les mots sont usés comme des cris à la grève,_

_On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux_

_Peut être avec le temps, à la force d'y croire _

_On peu juste essayer pour voir. »_

Sara cola son front à celui de Grissom, gardant toujours les yeux fermés. Elle cola ensuite son nez au sien puis ouvrit les yeux. Grissom en fit de même. Ils se contemplèrent, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient.

_« Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens_

_Si les mots sont usés , lésés comme du vent,_

_Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin_

_Je te promet un moment de fièvre et de douceur,_

_Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures. »_

Sara referma les yeux et approcha sa bouche à l'oreille de Grissom.

Sara (chuchotant) : « J'espère que ce ne sera pas que pour une nuit. »

Pour lui répondre Grissom la serra encore plus fort. Sara releva la tête. Puis sur la musique ils avancèrent leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser langoureux, faisant passer cet amour brûlant de passion depuis plus de six ans qui ne demandaient qu'à se consumer.

_« Je te promet le sel au baiser de ma bouche,_

_Je te promet le miel a ma main qui te touche,_

_Je te promet le ciel au dessus de ta couche,_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces. »_

La musique s'arrêtât. Ils furent tous les deux applaudis par les invités. L'équipe de csi se dirigea vers ce nouveau couple. Sara et Grissom étaient toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre ne voulant plus se quitter.

Warrick : « Ouah patron c'était….. »

Greg : « Magnifique ! »

Nick : « Petite sœur ! Je suis heureux pour toi ! »

Sara : « Merci Nick ! »

Brass : « Alors heureux ? »

Grissom : « Et même plus que ça ! Il me reste à faire quelque chose ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'animateur et lui empoigna le micro. Brass n'était pas au courant et interrogea toute l'équipe du regard, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer.

Grissom : « Bonsoir à tous, voilà je me présente je suis Gil Grissom le patron de Nick. Voilà si je décide de prendre la parole c'est parce que j'ai une question à poser à une charmante demoiselle. » - _Il se tourna vers Sara _- « Sara, cela fait maintenant six ans que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu dans cette salle pour une conférence, tu as pris la clé de mon cœur. Je t'ai offert un travail auprès de moi car je ne supportais pas la distance. Mais jamais je n'ai osé te dévoiler mes sentiments car je suis ton patron et que je suis de quinze ans ton aîné. Mais la vie m'a offert un cadeau: toi ! C'est le ciel qui t'a envoyée vers moi pour me réapprendre à aimer, c'est la vie qui t'a envoyée vers moi qui n'ai jamais fait que passer à côté des choses essentielles. Sara je t'aime ! » - _s'agenouillant_ - « Veux tu m'épouser, et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ? »

Toute l'équipe avait les yeux fixés sur Sara, la bouche ouverte. Tous étaient sidérés de la demande de leur patron. Les invités se retenaient en haleine, attendant la réponse de la jeune femme.

Sara fixa Grissom, puis s'élança vers lui en courant.

Sara : « Oui ! Oui je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime Gil ! »

Elle atterrit dans les bras de Grissom. Elle pleurait de joie. Nick prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Toute la salle se mit à applaudir le nouveau couple.

Après quelques minutes, les experts se retrouvèrent tous entre eux.

Brass : « Grissom, tu m'avais caché que… »

Grissom : « Je ne pensais pas la demander en mariage aujourd'hui et devant tout le monde. Dites moi je rêve ? »

Greg : « Oh non ! Vous avez bien demandé Sara en mariage devant tout le monde patron ! »

Sara : « Heu tu regrettes ? »

Grissom : « Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que …. »

Warrick : « Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. »

Nick : « En tout cas très bon choix de musique ! Loreena a adoré, Sara il va falloir que tu lui passes tes disques français ! »

Catherine : « En tout cas Nick, comme l'a dit Sara tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde. Je pourrais dire que j'ai assisté à un mariage deux en un ! Félicitation à vous quatre. »

La fin de la journée se passa relativement bien. La fête battait son plein, Grissom et Sara ne se quittaient plus. La promesse d'un mariage et d'un avenir commun était faite.

**Fin**

**N/A : VOilà ma dernière fic, je n'en ai plus en stock, maintenant va falloir attendre que l'inspiration revienne lol. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ;)**


End file.
